Far Away
by othlvr16
Summary: When Lydia gets sick a surprise guest shows up in the shape of a daughter. Brittany James returns to be with her grandmother...and her mother Quinn. The catch is that they have barely spoken in 2 years. Naley, Quinn/Clay, Brittany/OC
1. Pictures of You

**A/N-I decided that I wanted to try something new and write a story about Quinn. I am slowly starting to like her character. So, I have changed some things in the Tree Hill timeline so that it would fit with my story and it will all be explained at the end so I don't give anything away.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Pictures of Me**

Taylor, Haley, Quinn and Lydia were sitting in Haley's living room going over old pictures, pictures from when Taylor, Haley and Quinn were little to adult.

Lydia turns to a picture and smiles. It was a picture of her first grandchild.

Quinn looks up at her mother.

"Mom, what are you looking at?"

Lydia smiles and hands the picture to Quinn. Haley and Taylor look on with her.

"A picture of my first grandbaby," Lydia says with a smile.

Quinn smiles at the picture as well. It was a picture of a 16 year old Quinn lying in the hospital bed with a baby in her arms, her daughter.

"How is Brittany?" Lydia asks her daughter.

Quinn wipes the tears that surfaced her face and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know she won't talk to me."

Lydia sighs.

"She's fine," Taylor says.

Quinn, Haley, and Lydia look at her.

"She talks to you?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Taylor says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Of course she does," Quinn states.

"Quinn, don't feel bad, she won't talk to me either," Haley says as she glares at Taylor.

"You two don't look at me like that and Quinn, maybe if you hadn't shipped her off to the middle of nowhere she would talk to you!"

"She's getting help!" Quinn argues.

"For 2 YEARS, come on!"

"Girls, that's enough!" Lydia screams. "You have to stop fighting. It's not worth it."

The girls end their argument and look towards their mother.

"Quinn, you have to make up with Brittany and I know she can be stubborn, but you have to try. Life is too short, trust me I know."

Lydia has tears in her eyes and she wipes them away.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Haley asks.

"I'm sick…I have cancer…Pancreatic cancer."

Quinn, Taylor and Haley suck in a breath and unshed tears are in their eyes.

"The doctors say that I don't have very long…a few months."

"You're giving up," Taylor states with anger.

"No I'm not. I just want to live the remaining time I have left with my family and not in suffering."

"There has to be something we can do," Haley pleads.

Lydia shakes her head.

"There isn't."

Taylor stands up and shakes her head.

"I have to get out of here," Taylor says before walking out of the house.

"TAYLOR!" Quinn yells out.

"Leave her be," Lydia says.

"Mom, you can't give up. We can't lose you," Quinn cries.

"It will be okay."

Lydia looks over at Quinn and grabs her hand.

"Quinn, honey?"

"Does she know?" Quinn whispers as she turns to face her mother. "Does Brittany know?"

Lydia shakes her head.

"No she doesn't, maybe you should tell her."

Quinn scoffs.

"She won't talk to me so how am I going to tell her."

"You're her mother make her listen."

**

* * *

**

A Few Days Later

In Beaufort, North Carolina, 15 year old Brittany James sat in her dorm with her roommate Natasha.

Brittany was sitting on her bed with ear buds in her ears listening to music. Her cell phone was ringing on the desk, but she never noticed, Natasha did.

"BRITT!" Natasha screams.

Brittany looks up at her friend with a smile. She removes the buds from her ears.

"What's up?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"Your phone has been going off nonstop. Are you going to answer it?" Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany sighs and walks over to her phone.

"It's probably just my mom."

"Then talk to her."

Brittany shakes her head.

"It's more complicated than that. I've barely talked to her in 2 years."

"How come?"

"There's not enough time to tell you that Tash."

Brittany looks through her phone at the many texts that she received.

_Please talk to me-mom_

_Talk to your mother-Haley_

_Pick up the damn phone girl-Taylor_

_Baby please pick up-mom_

_Need 2 talk its important call me-Taylor_

Brittany looks through her phone and dials Taylor's number.

"Hey Aunt Taylor what's up?"

"_Mom's sick."_

"My mom or your mom?"

"_My mom…she has cancer."_

"Is Grams going to be okay?" Brittany asks with tears in her eyes.

"_She only has a few months Britt. Come home and spend time with her. It's about time you came back anyway despite what my sister says."_

"I have to go Taylor someone's at the door."

Brittany shuts her phone and opens the door to come face to face with her Aunt Haley.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks.

"You need to talk to your mother," Haley states as she walks into the room.

"Come on in," Brittany states sarcastically.

Natasha quickly walks out knowing this was a family deal.

Haley sits down in the chair across the room.

"Your mother has to tell you something Brittany and you need to call her."

"I already know,'' Brittany says as she sits down on her bed. "I just called Taylor."

Haley rolls her eyes.

"I came here to get you."

Brittany shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are."

"Aunt Haley, I love you, but don't argue with me okay? Mom put me here and I don't want to see her."

"Then do it for your grandmother."

Brittany looks down at the floor.

"We all want to see you Britt, the whole family minus a few of my siblings. Jamie wants to see his cousin also."

Brittany remains silent.

Haley stands up from her chair and walks over to Brittany.

"If you change your mind you know where we live. I love you Brittany," Haley says before dropping a kiss on the younger girl's forehead before walking out of the dorm.

Natasha walks back into the room.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not really sure. I have to go talk to someone," Brittany announces as she leaves the room.

**

* * *

**

A/N-There's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as far…as for the story in general it's mainly about Naley w/Jamie and Quinn w/Brittany and Clay. There may or may not be appearances from other members of the Tree Hill family (If you want it let me know).

**In my story Quinn is 6 years older than Haley making Quinn 31 and Haley 25.**

**Quinn had Brittany at 16 at the time, Haley was 10.**

**Brittany and Jamie are 8 years apart.**

**More will be revealed on why Brittany is where she is and so forth…REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Being Ready

**A/N-It's been awhile and I apologize. I didn't get many reviews so I felt like no one really liked this story. All I ask is for you to give it a chance.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Being Ready

Brittany walks into her counselor's office and instantly sits down on the couch.

"Hello Brittany."

"You are the only person besides my mother that I will allow people to call me that."

Theresa looks at Brittany with a smile.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Am I ready to leave here?"

"I figured you would ask me that sooner or later."

Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people try and ask to leave after the first 6 months."

"My case is different though isn't it?"

"That's how your mother wanted it."

Brittany scoffs and leans back on the couch.

"My mother thinks she knows everything."

"She's your mother, does she not?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulder.

"So, why do you want to leave?"

"My grandmother is sick."

Theresa sighs.

"I'm sorry Brittany, how bad is it?"

"Cancer. She doesn't have much time."

Theresa sits further into her chair.

"Now tell me why _you _want to leave."

"I just did."

"No you didn't. I'm sure that's why all of your family wants you to leave, but what about you. _You_ being the key word."

Brittany looks around the room and back at Theresa.

"It's time I make up for my mistakes. I know I screwed up and there isn't much I can do to change that, but I want to try."

"It's different out there than it is in here Brittany. You're confined here. Out there," Theresa says as she points out the window, "there are all sorts of temptations. You are going to find yourself craving and it's going to be hard. It was hard for me."

"I know all of that, but shouldn't I at least try?"

"Absolutely, but are you ready?"

Brittany takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Tasha enters her room and sees Brittany packing up her stuff.

"So, you're finally leaving us aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go home or my aunt's house since my mom left David, but whatever."

"I'm going to miss you Britt."

Brittany turns around and walks closer to Tasha.

"I'll miss you, too."

"When I get out of here I'll call you and we will hang."

Brittany smiles.

"You got it."

"So, who's driving you?"

"David," Brittany says with a smile.

"Your mom's ex-husband, but he's not even your father."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"He's the only father I've ever known."

Brittany looks at the clock and sighs.

"I better go, David will be here soon."

Tasha hugs Brittany and they pull apart a few minutes later.

"Call me," Tasha says as she hands Brittany's bag to Brittany.

"I will," Brittany says before leaving the room.

* * *

Brittany walks outside with her bag in hand and is instantly greeted by a smiling David.

Brittany drops her bag and runs to David who lifts her into the air in a hug.

"I missed you Britt."

"I missed you to daddy," Brittany whispers into his neck.

David puts Brittany down and takes a look at her.

"You've gained some weight."

"It's a good thing right?"

David nods his head.

"You're older."

"That tends to happen in 2 years time."

"Hop in the car and I'll grab your bag," David says as he walks away to grab Brittany's bag.

* * *

David gets into the car and starts driving after he puts Brittany's bag into the back.

"How come you haven't talked to your mom?"

"I'm still mad at her."

"We were doing what was best Brittany."

Brittany rolls her eyes and looks out the window. After a moment Brittany speaks up.

"I know you two were, but I could have stopped."

David stops at a red light.

"No, you couldn't have. You were too far into it and you know that."

"But I am better now."

David smiles and starts to drive again.

"And I am glad about that."

"So, what really happened between you and mom?"

David sighs.

"I think she just got tired of it all. She moved in with her sister and met someone new."

Brittany groans.

"God that totally blows."

David laughs and looks at Brittany hesitatingly.

"Then I guess I should tell you that Taylor and I had a fling."

Brittany groans even louder and then burst into laughter.

"I bet mom loved that."

"Not really sure how she took it, but at least we left on good terms."

"That's good right?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, it's good."

"Dad, are you still going to be there for me even though you aren't with mom anymore?"

David pulls over to the side of the road and parks the car. He turns in his body around and faces Brittany.

"You are my daughter and nothing is going to change that. I will ALWAYS be there for you, no matter what."

David wipes the tears from Brittany's face and Brittany nods his head.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Brittany."

* * *

Nathan and Haley are in the kitchen just talking. It was early morning and Haley was drinking her coffee.

"I've been meaning to ask, how was the trip?"

Haley sighs.

"Brittany is so damn stubborn," Haley complains.

Nathan laughs.

"James' are stubborn, just look at your sisters."

Haley rolls her eyes.

"That maybe true, but still. She barely talked to me."

"Hales, you have been the closest to Quinn maybe that's why she won't talk to you."

"And since Taylor isn't near as close to Quinn is the reason why she talks to her. Nathan, your logic is ridiculous," Haley says before walking out of the kitchen.

Nathan frowns.

"I didn't think it was."

The door bell rings and Nathan goes to get it. He opens the door and comes face to face with Brittany.

"Hello Uncle Nathan."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you enjoyed the chapter…and before you see another update I want at least 7 reviews…I don't think that's a lot to ask. Please review and I'll update…the sooner the reviews the sooner the update.


	3. Recovering

**A/N-Another chapter is here. You can all thank Haley Elizabeth James for her review making it to 7 for chapter 2 which is why chapter 3 is out so quickly. Also the reason why Brittany was where she was is revealed in this chapter. ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Recovering

"Are you going to let me in?" Brittany asks with a smile.

Nathan opens the door wider and Brittany steps inside with her bag in her hands. Nathan closes the door and smiles at his niece.

"It's good to see you."

Brittany nods her head.

"Nathan, who was at the--"

Haley stops mid sentence when she sees Brittany standing in her living room.

"How'd you get here?" Haley asks.

Brittany sits on the couch and sighs.

"David picked me up and dropped me off."

Haley smiles and walks over to Brittany. Nathan quietly leaves the room.

"Your mom's not here right now."

Brittany nods her head.

"She may not be here, but your grandma is."

Brittany's face lights up at the mention of Lydia.

"Where is she?"

"In her room," Haley stands up and takes Brittany's bag. "I'll just take this to your mom's room."

* * *

Brittany makes her way to where her grandma is staying. Brittany smiles when she sees Lydia reading. Brittany knocks on the door and steps in. Lydia looks up from her book and is shocked to see her granddaughter standing there. Lydia closes her book and pats the open side of her bed. Brittany sits down and Lydia sees tears form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Brittany," Lydia says as she lets Brittany rest her head on her shoulder.

"I'm not crying," Brittany says with a sniffle.

Lydia laughs.

"How have you been?"

Brittany wipes away her tears.

"I'm doing okay. It's been hard at times, but I've come out on top."

Lydia nods her head.

"At least you are better."

Brittany shakes her head.

"Grandma, I'm not better. I'm still an addict. The only difference is that there's the word recovering in front of it."

* * *

Haley walks into the kitchen to find Nathan digging out all the alcohol.

"What are you doing?" Haley asks her husband.

"I'm hiding the alcohol," Nathan says as if it was obvious.

"Nathan, you do know that she is going to have to learn to be around the presence of alcohol."

Nathan turns and faces his wife.

"That's true, but it doesn't have to be today."

Haley nods her head.

"I should call Quinn and tell her that Brittany's here."

Nathan nods his head.

"I have to pick up Jamie in a bit so I'll see you later."

Haley watches her husband take the alcohol out of the kitchen. Haley sighs and grabs a hold of the phone.

"You better answer Quinn."

* * *

Quinn was lying down on her back by the pool. Clay was lying down next to her.

"What has been going on with you lately?" Clay asks softly.

Quinn looks at Clay and smiles softly.

"Just dealing with my mom's news amongst other things."

Clay nods his head.

"Not much is going on with me. I have been trying to recruit a few people, but so far things haven't fallen into place yet."

"You'll get there Clay just wait and see."

Clay takes in the beautiful girl next to him who is clad in a bikini. He notices a scar on her stomach. He traces the scar and Quinn freezes on contact.

"What happened here?"

Quinn sits up.

"That happened to me when I was 16, but there is a story behind it and I don't know if I can tell you."

Clay sits up and looks at his girlfriend.

"You can tell me."

Quinn sighs.

Before Quinn can say anything her phone rings.

"Haley, I'm kind of busy right now."

_"You need to come home."_

"And why do I have to do that?"

_"Brittany's here."_

Quinn pauses for a long while.

_"Quinn, are you there?"_

"Um yeah, I'll be there soon."

Quinn hangs up the phone and looks at her boyfriend.

"I have to go. There's a family emergency, but I'll talk to you soon and then I will tell you about my scar."

Clay smiles and Quinn grabs her clothes and leaves while the nerves start to get to her.

* * *

"Do you want to explain to me why you haven't talked to your mother young lady?" Lydia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I hate her," Brittany mumbles.

"BRITTANY OLIVIA JAMES! You DO NOT HATE your MOTHER!"

"Yes I do she ruined my life."

"Sweetie that was all you. Hanging around the wrong kids and getting yourself into trouble. Your mother was just trying to help you."

"So, what if that's all true? She sent me away for 2 years. She sent me away from my family and my friends."

Lydia stands up and walks over to Brittany who was looking out the window.

"That may be true Brittany James, but she yours mother and she was doing what was best for you whether or not you see that."

"I missed her," Brittany whispers as she turns around.

Lydia hugs Brittany and Brittany sighs.

"She missed you too. Can you promise me something?" Lydia asks once she pulls away.

Brittany nods her head.

"Rebuild your relationship with your mother because it wasn't too long ago that you went to her for everything."

"That moment changed when I screwed up my life. I'm scared Grandma. I'm so scared."

"I know."

* * *

Quinn walks into the house a little out of breath and is met by her sister Haley.

"Where is she?"

"Talking with mom, they're catching up."

Quinn takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"How does she look?"

Haley smiles.

"Beautiful and like you."

Quinn nods her head.

"She's bunking with you by the way," Haley says with a smile.

"Okay," Quinn looks up the stairs and back at Haley, "I'm going up to see her. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

* * *

Quinn stands in the doorway of her mother's room and Brittany instantly locks eyes with her. Lydia smiles and steps away from Brittany.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lydia eyes them one more time and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Quinn and Brittany stay quiet for awhile until Quinn breaks the silence.

"Hey baby girl," Quinn says with a smile.

"Hi."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Sort of left it at a cliffhanger and there is plenty more to come.

**How will Clay take the news of Quinn having a daughter?**

**How will Quinn and Brittany's reunion turn out?**

**And many more to come.**

**So, I'm asking for another 7 reviews for this chapter in order to get another update so review Please!**


	4. Confrontations

**A/N-WOW…I got some fast reviews and more than 7 which is so awesome. Maybe I should leave it at cliffhangers more often. I hope you enjoy the Quinn and Brittany interaction.**

**A side note: Working on banner/cover for this story and I want to know who you guys think the perfect Brittany James would be.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Confrontations

Brittany and Quinn stayed silent for awhile and then Quinn stepped forward closer to her daughter, on instincts Brittany stepped back and a flash of pain crossed Quinn's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"How have you been?"

Brittany's eyes narrow.

"Is that seriously the first question you are going to ask me after two years?"

"What do you want me to say Brittany? I'm sorry because I won't."

Brittany shakes her head and looks out the window.

"Brittany, I know you hate me right now and I can understand that, but you left me no choice."

"I was perfectly FINE!" Brittany yells as she crosses her arms across her chest and looks at her mother.

"Sweetie, you were not fine you were far from it. I just wish I could've seen it sooner."

"You ruined my life," Brittany utters sharply.

"Well that is where our opinions are different because the way I see it I saved your life."

"It's all about you isn't it? That's the whole reason you shipped me off because you couldn't deal that your 13 year old was doing drugs."

"I wished I would have died that night," Brittany says before storming out of the room leaving Quinn with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Brittany walks onto the river court and notices a shaggy haired boy and a skater girl on the court.

"Do you mind if I hang here?" Brittany asks.

"Not at all, you got a name?" the girl asks.

"Brittany, but just call me Britt."

The girl nods her head and points to the boy.

"This is Jack and I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

Brittany smiles and sits down on the court.

"So, what's your story?" Jack asks as he sits down next to Sam.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

"Everyone in Tree Hill has a story what's yours?" Sam asks.

"Just got out of rehab or sober living whatever you want to call it. Became addicted to drugs at 13."

"Damn," Sam mutters.

"Yeah, so what's your story?" Brittany asks as she points to Jack.

"Foster care because my brother is a murderer."

Brittany raises an eyebrow and Jack nods his head.

"And yours?" Brittany asks Sam.

"A few months ago I met my birth mother found out she was a total bitch and got adopted."

"That's something," Brittany states.

"Yeah it's even more something when you find out what her last name is now," Jack says with a grin. Sam nudges him in the arm.

"What is it?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"Davis," Sam says looking ahead.

Brittany raises her eyebrow again clearly confused.

"As in Brooke Davis, the fashion designer," Jack states and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Damn, I heard about that. Guess that's you huh?"

"The one and only."

* * *

Lydia walks into her room and sees her daughter crying on the bed.

"That bad huh?" Lydia asks.

"She said she wished she died that night."

"She didn't mean it."

Quinn looks at her mother.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

Lydia sits on the bed next to her daughter.

"Mom that was the worst night of my life, seeing my daughter in that bed looking lifeless, which scared the hell out of me."

"It scared her too."

"Whose side are you on?"Quinn asks as she wipes her tears away.

Lydia chuckles.

"There are no sides you two are just stubborn is all."

Quinn nods her head.

"Hey Brittany is going to be fine she just needs some space."

"What? Is two years not enough for her?"

"It might not be which is why you have to get used to it. It will only get harder before it gets better you and I know that and she knows it too."

* * *

Jamie gets into his father's car and buckles up.

"How was your day buddy?" Nathan asks.

"Pretty good," Jamie replies.

"I have to tell you something Jamie."

"What is it dad?"

"Your cousin is staying with us."

"Brittany's here? That is so cool I haven't seen her forever," Jamie says with excitement.

"Me too buddy, but she had to do some things."

"She needed to get better," Jamie says as he looks out the window.

Nathan glances at his son.

"Who told you that Jamie?"

"Brittany did, she said that she needed to get better before she could hang out with anybody. Was she sick dad?"

"Sort of, it's a little more complicated than that though."

"Adults always say that."

Nathan laughs and Jamie continues to look out the window.

* * *

Sam looks at her watch and sighs.

"I should be getting home."

"Why?" Brittany asks.

"Technically I'm grounded, but was let out for awhile on good behavior, but I need to go back before I'm stuck inside all week."

"What did you do?" Brittany asks.

"The question isn't what did I do the question is what didn't I do," Sam says with a laugh. "Maybe I'll see you around Britt."

"I hope so Sam, bye Jack."

"Bye."

Brittany stands up and starts walking back into the direction of her aunt's house.

* * *

Brittany walks in and immediately she is in her mother's arms.

"Please don't take off on me like that again."

"I won't," Brittany whispers.

Brittany pulls away from the hug and looks at her mother.

"About what I said earlier I didn't mean it. I have a feeling that if I hadn't reached rock bottom I wouldn't be where I am today."

Quinn smiles.

"It's okay Brittany, but we do have some catching up to do."

"About that who's Clay?"

**

* * *

**

A/N-So I had to put Jack and Sam in this story mostly because I love them, but also I think that those three would get along really well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**So, remember to pick your dream Brittany and now I am asking for 10 reviews before the next update please…REVIEW!**


	5. First Steps

**A/N-I'm back and I apologize for the long wait…been kind of busy since my senior year is winding down, but I have been working on this for awhile. I am also working on an update for Two Worlds Collide, Knowing Me Knowing You and I Need You Now so those will be up sometime this week.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: First Steps

"I don't want to talk about Clay," Quinn states adamantly.

"Oh come on. I'm so out of the loop. I mean two years ago you and David were happily married and now you're divorced and dating."

Quinn sighs and sits down on the couch. Brittany rolls her eyes and sits next to her mother.

"He doesn't know," Quinn whispers.

Brittany shakes her head.

"I figured. You've been through this before though haven't you? I mean everyone in the family knows that David isn't my biological father. They where there when you had to tell him you had a six month old at home."

Quinn smiles at the memory. Brittany had heard this story plenty of times by the family, but the memory was more important than one would think.

_

* * *

_

Quinn and David were walking through the streets of Tree Hill. They had been going out for over a month and he still didn't know about Brittany. David had just transferred.

"_What are our plans this weekend?"_

_Quinn stops and David turns to her._

"_I have things I actually have to do."_

"_Oh okay…well some other time then."_

_Quinn sighed when they reached her house. She turns to David and grabs his hand._

"_David, before you get invested in us there's something that you have to know."_

_Quinn opens up her door and sees Haley on the couch reading._

"_Where's Brittany?"_

"_Sleeping…hello David," Haley says with a smile._

_David stands around while Quinn walks out of the room. David turns to Haley when Quinn leaves._

"_Who's Brittany?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Quinn walks back into the room with a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. David looked at Quinn in shock._

"_This is Brittany…my daughter."_

_David continues to look at Brittany and clears his throat._

"_C-Can I hold her?"_

_Quinn and Haley looked surprised at David's question, but nonetheless Quinn handed David, Brittany._

"_Make sure you support her head," Quinn instructed._

_David did as he was told and started rocking Brittany in his arms slowly. Quinn smiled. David looked down at Brittany and smiled. When her eyes started to open, their eyes and locked he was hooked._

"_I'm in this. I'm totally in this," David whispers._

* * *

Quinn definitely remembers that day. The day she fell in love with David.

"Mom, you're going to have to tell him eventually."

Quinn looks at her daughter and nods her head.

"You're right. I'll tell him tomorrow. Brittany, we eventually need to find a house because we can't stay with my sister forever."

Brittany laughs and nods her head.

"Thank you," Brittany states seriously and out of the blue.

"For what?"

"Everything…In group we talked about a lot of things, but mostly we were asked to be put into our loved one's shoes. I blew that idea off right away, but eventually I did and I realized that I took everything I had for granted. I always forget that you were 16 and yet, you took on this life...you took me and raised me and I treat you like a daughter shouldn't. I'm sorry for that. I love you mom."

Quinn looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes and she quickly wraps her daughter into a hug which Brittany greatly accepts.

"I'm so sorry mom," Brittany whispers into her mother's ear.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Lydia smiled as she leaned against the wall watching as her daughter and grand-daughter finally start to communicate which was what she wanted all along.

Quinn pulls away and wipes the tears from her daughter's face.

"Haley is having some friends of hers over so we're having a family dinner."

"Okay. I met some potentially friends today."

"Um…what kind of friends?"

"Ones with good heads on their shoulders."

Quinn smiles.

"Well I hope that all works for you. I'm sure it will you never had a hard time making friends."

"I just had a hard time trying to choose the right ones," Brittany admits.

* * *

Lydia walks into the kitchen and sees Haley sitting down at the counter.

"Haley-bob what's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Vivian, Mark or Justin?"

Lydia sighs and sits down.

"No I haven't, but I would like to see my family all together at some point. I want all my children and grandchildren in one place."

Haley sighs.

"Mom, I don't know if that's going to happen. I mean Vivian has a hectic job and Justin is traveling around. Mark is the only one that could probably make it, but even then he has Nicole and Trevor."

"Try Haley…for me?"

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Jamie and Nathan walk into the house and Jamie runs straight to the living room where Brittany is sitting watching TV.

"BRITTANY!" Jamie screams as he jumps next to Brittany.

"What up little man?" Brittany says with a grin.

"I missed you."

"Me too."

Jamie grabs the remote from Brittany's hand and shut off the TV.

"You missed a lot."

Brittany sighs and turns away.

"I know that Jamie and I am really sorry."

"Me too…I have a bunny named Chester. Did you know that?"

Brittany smiles and shakes her head no.

"You would like him. He's really cool even my friend Sam says so."

"Do you know Sam Jamie?"

Jamie nods his head.

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke adopted her. She is so cool and she can skateboard."

"Hey! I can skateboard," Brittany protests.

"Not very good," Jamie mumbles.

Brittany nods her head.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Do you want to go see my bunny Chester?"

"Sure, but only for a few minutes. My mom said that your mom said she is having friends over for dinner."

"Okay."

**

* * *

**

A/N-So I am not actually sure how many siblings Haley actually has because I don't think the show was very cool on that so I decided to go with the facts that I did know.

**Here is the low down on the James Family.**

**Vivian James-Talley: married w/no kids of her own. She is 39 years old.**

**Her husband Jeff Talley age 42 has a daughter (Amanda Talley: 17 years old) from a previous relationship.**

**Mark James: married w/2 kids. He is 37 years old. **

**His wife is Jenny and their two kids are Nicole (15) and Trevor (12).**

**Justin James: Single and is 35.**

**Taylor James: Single and is 33.**

**Quinn James: Dating Clay and is 31 years old.**

**Has a daughter (Brittany James: 16 years old).**

**Haley James-Scott: Married to Nathan. Is 25 years old and has a son (James Scott: 8 years old).**


	6. Since When?

**A/N-It's been awhile and I apologize…a lot of stuff has happened like me graduating and dealing with the real world, but summer is here and I don't start college until Spring of 2011 so until I have a job I am basically free to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Since When

Haley answers her front door when she hears the doorbell ring. Haley opens the door and smiles when she sees Brooke, Julian and Sam on the other side.

"Come on in guys."

"How have you guys been?" Haley asks.

"Great, Sam told me she made a new friend."

Haley looks at Sam and smiles.

"She's pretty cool actually. She's had it rough."

Haley looks at Brooke and raises an eyebrow. Brooke just shrugs her shoulders and leans against Julian.

"I feel like I'm ignoring you Julian."

Julian smiles.

"It's okay…I'm not good at the whole girl talk just ask Sam."

Haley looks at Sam and sees Sam blush.

"I think I'll just go see what Nathan is doing."

All the girls watch as Julian walks out of the room.

"I'll just go up and get Jamie and the others, make your selves at home."

"I always do," Sam says.

Brooke looks at Sam whose feet are on the coffee table. Sam looks at Brooke's motherly glare and she slowly takes her feet off of the table.

"Thank you."

* * *

Haley walks into her son's room and sees Brittany and Jamie drawing.

"Jamie, Sam and Brooke are here."

Jamie jumps up at squeals and quickly runs out of the room. Brittany stands up.

"Did you just say Sam?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's the one I met at the rivercourt. See you downstairs Aunt Haley."

Haley is left standing in the empty room when Quinn walks in.

"Haley, what are you doing?"

"My son and my niece just ran off."

"Why?"

Haley turns to Quinn.

"Because apparently their best friends are here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Brooke and her daughter Sam is here which happens to be the person that Brittany met at the river court."

Quinn smiles.

"Does Sam really have a good head on her shoulders?" Quinn asks out of concern for her daughter.

Haley nods her head and smiles.

"Yep, she does."

"Good, now I can go down and meet her."

Haley smiles and follows her sister downstairs to entertain her guests.

* * *

Brittany approaches the living room with a smile on her face when she sees her cousin and Sam laughing at something Jamie had said.

"Hey guys," Brittany says when she approaches them.

Sam looks up and is surprised to see Brittany.

"You're Haley's niece?"

Brittany nods her head.

"Yep, is that a problem?"

Sam stands up and shakes her head.

"No, I just never thought I would have more in common with Haley James Scott."

Haley and Quinn stand behind Brittany.

"Sam, am I that bad?" Haley says with a pretend pout.

Sam laughs and shakes her head.

"No, I'm just messing with you."

Quinn clears her throat behind Haley and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Mom this is Sam."

"Hey there Sam."

"So, you were 16 when you had Brittany."

Brittany chuckles and Quinn stays quiet.

"Samantha!" Brooke yells.

"What? It was just a question."

Everyone in the room laughs. Nathan, Jamie and Julian step into the room to see what was going on.

Sam looks up at spots Julian, she smiles.

"Britt, these are my parents, Brooke and Julian."

Sam smiles when she sees the look in Julian's eyes. Brooke smiles at him as well.

"I'm Brittany. Don't ever call me that, it's just Britt."

* * *

After the meet and greet everyone sat down at dinner where Lydia told stories about Haley and Quinn as kids which caused the whole table to laugh out loud. Quinn kept taking glances at Brittany and seeing her smile caused her heart to soar. Quinn looked at Sam as well and realized that for the first time in a long time that Brittany could chose the right friends.

After dinner Lydia went down for the night because she was feeling tired. Quinn and Haley knew right away that things were worsening with their mother and they didn't like it one bit.

Julian, Nathan and Jamie went out to get ice cream for all the girls left.

Haley, Quinn and Brooke stayed in the kitchen to talk while Sam and Brittany were in the living room once again.

"So, Brooke, Haley here tells me that you adopted Sam."

Brooke looks up at Quinn and smiles.

"Yeah, I did. I first fostered Sam and then after awhile I realized that I never wanted her to go."

"I'm jealous of you and Sam's mother daughter relationship," Quinn admits.

Brooke smiles sadly at Quinn.

"Yeah, but you have had Brittany for her whole life at least in some way. I've only had Sam for a year."

The girls stay silent for awhile until Quinn turns to her younger sister.

"Haley, Brittany and I will be leaving you soon."

Haley raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean soon?"

"As soon as I can find a suitable house for me and my daughter."

"The house next to mine is for sale," Brooke says with a smile.

Quinn turns to Brooke and waits for her to continue.

"It's affordable if you have a good job. I mean I don't even know what you do."

"I'm a photographer."

Brooke smiles.

"Well before I leave I can give you the address for sale and then you can go check it out. I'm sure Sam will be happy if it all works out."

Quinn laughs softly.

"I'm sure both of our daughters would be happy if it all worked out."

* * *

In the living room Sam and Brittany were talking a little bit about each other's past.

"I've had foster homes that were the worst. I've been beat and burned."

"That sucks Sam, but at least you have Brooke now right?"

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm glad about that. So, how did you become-?"

"An addict?"

Sam nods her head. Brittany clears her throat.

"Slowly I guess. I had bad friends, but at the time I didn't see that. I guess it just happened. I went from being the good girl to the bad girl in one fare swoop. I was stupid mostly."

When the doorbell rings Brittany stands up.

"I'll get it!"

Brittany opens the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Quinn."

Brittany's eyes narrow.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clay."

Brittany smirks and turns around.

"MOM, Clay's here!"

Clay's eyebrows raise and he has pure shock written all over his face. Quinn slowly walks up to the door and looks at her boyfriend.

"Hi Clay."

Clay manages to get something out of his mouth.

"Since when do you have a daughter?"

**

* * *

**

A/N-Okay so I left it as a cliffy and I'm not apologizing for it because it was on purpose, but I will have another update soon.


	7. Explanations

**A/N: So, this hiatus deal is kind of kicking my ass because I haven't done a lot with it, but I do have the next few chapters planned out for this story. I just haven't found time to type them yet so I apologize. I hope you all are still reading this story because it's about to get drama filled.**

**Also, I'm giving it another shot at the banner for this story because the current one I have kind of sucks so I'll let you know when I get a new one. Until then I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Explanations

_Clay's eyebrows raise and he has pure shock written all over his face. Quinn slowly walks up to the door and looks at her boyfriend._

"_Hi Clay."_

_Clay manages to get something out of his mouth._

"_Since when do you have a daughter?"_

"Maybe you should come in and sit down," Quinn suggest once Clay is actually inside the house.

Quinn and Clay take a seat side by side.

"I didn't know you had a teenage daughter," Clay whispers more to himself than anything.

Quinn rubs her temple.

"Look, I can sit here and explain myself to different measures, but to be honest there was always reason why I didn't tell you Clay. I didn't what we were or how you would feel. I mean you like Jamie and that's a give because he's adorable, but it's always different with a teenager."

Clay slowly nods his head.

"I haven't seen her around."

"She just came back. She's been for a couple of years."

Clay looked up at Quinn.

"Was she with her father?"

Quinn shakes her head.

"No and I don't want to discuss that part with you. If Brittany wants to do that, then it's up to her."

"Brittany," Clay smiles at the name.

"Yeah, I like that name too."

"So, is David her father?"

Quinn freezes for a moment, mostly because she doesn't know where this conversation is headed.

"She is legally, yes, but biologically no."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam and Brittany found themselves in Haley's back porch sitting on the deck.

"So explain to me something," Sam starts. "Why did you stay away for two years? I mean were you in legal trouble?"

Brittany closes her eyes and then opens them.

"No, I wasn't. I was only supposed to be there for three months, but those three turned into 24. I was angry at myself for letting my problem get to far without help. I was angry at my mother. I was angry at the world. I was just angry."

"I've felt that way sometimes. Being born and thrown into foster care sucks. I never really bonded with anybody and the years continued and no one wanted me until I was 15."

"At least you got that. Brooke seems like a very great person."

Sam smiles at the comment.

"She is. I love her and she changed my life and I can be the first to admit that."

"Yeah, I never liked admitting things. It took me a long time to admit that I was an addict."

"What's it like?"

Brittany turns to Sam and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you mean rehab?"

Sam nods her head.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Haley, is Brittany stable?" Brooke says as she turns away from the window after watching her daughter and her new friend talking.

"She has her moments, but she's been dealing with them for two years."

"No one is stable in their life," Lydia says as she walks into the kitchen.

Haley and Brooke turned in surprise because they had thought that Lydia went to bed.

"Mrs. James I mean no disrespect towards Brittany it's just that I have my daughter to worry about."

Lydia smiles slightly.

"I know that. I am a mother as well and so are all my daughters, but Brooke you shouldn't judge. You can worry because that's what mother's do, but don't judge. Brittany has been through a lot and I am proud that she got herself together," Lydia turns to Haley for a split second and then goes back to Brooke. "Many don't know this, but Brittany was only supposed be there for three months. Everyone was mad at Quinn and David because they had thought that they kept her there, but they had nothing to do with it. It was all Brittany she decided that she wasn't ready and she might have been right or she might have been wrong, but she chose. So, to answer your question Brooke, Brittany is as stable as the rest of us."

Lydia heads to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water before walking out again. Haley turns to look out the window.

"I didn't know she chose that."

Brooke turns to her friend with a small smile.

"Haley, there are just some things teenagers don't want their family to know."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Rehab is different. There are classes and group meetings. I did attend school, but only for a few hours a day and it was seven days a week. It was nothing about punishment it was about getting better and overcoming our addiction."

"Do you still have problems?" Sam asks gently.

"Every day," Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "There are times when I would want to reach for my next joint or my vial of cocaine and I realize that I don't have those things anymore not to mention with drawl seriously sucks."

"It kind of sounds like a group home only without the with drawl."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"Some of the kids say that it's like that, but I wouldn't know because I haven't been in a group home, but it just depends on the day."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After Quinn finishes telling Clay about her story, Clay is just left stunned. After a few moments of silence, Clay offers Quinn a smile.

"You've been through a lot apparently. Now I kind of understand."

Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Kind of understand, what?"

"The way you were guarded when we first met. You had told me you were having problems beyond the norm and now I understand."

Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"I was a mess. I felt as though I had failed with Brittany, but then when she told me that after three months of rehab that she wanted to stay I knew that she finally figured it out. She couldn't get there by herself, but she managed to stay by herself and that takes as much courage as it does to admit that you're an addict."

Clay gives her a look making Quinn laugh.

"I attend a lot of classes for parents with addicted children."

"I may not have children, but I know what it feels like to think you have failed. I was married Quinn to Sara and one day she just collapses and I couldn't do anything about it. I spent a few months bitter and kind of on auto-pilot, but eventually I got better. I don't know if I can be a parent or whatever, but I do know that I like what's going on between us and I want to give it a try and I'd like to get to know Brittany better, if that's okay with you?"


End file.
